Worst Nightmare
by DreamBigDieSmall hiatus11-2019
Summary: Logan thought he was safe. He thought his suffering was finally over. But that's not the case. In the blink of an eye, the monster of his nightmares is back. And this time, he's not holding back. This time, he's not stopping. This time, Logan might not get out alive.
1. Chapter 1

"Logan, can you come help me with the dishes please?" Mrs. Knight called out from the kitchen. The raven-haired popstar put down his medical textbook and sighed.

"Yeah, sure," He said.

"Oh, I didn't know that you were studying. Don't let me stop you."

"No, it's fine," Logan responded. "The test is still a long ways away, so missing a little bit today won't hurt me. I can help you out," Logan said with a smile on his face as he got up from the couch and went into the kitchen.

He grabbed a washcloth from beneath the sink, then took one of the orange plates from the stack of dirty dishes, squirted soap on it, and began to scrub off some of the spaghetti sauce and stray noodles from last night under the warm running water. They had been washing the dishes manually since their dishwasher broke down two days ago. They had called Mr. Bitters about the problem, but seeing how Buddha Bob hadn't come to repair it yet, Logan guessed that Mr. Bitters had probably forgot all about their issue and hadn't called maintenance. Typical. And even if Mr. Bitters had remembered, he wouldn't willingly help out the hooligans who terrorized his building every day.

When he had first moved to California, Logan tried to be the one person that Mr. Bitters didn't hate, but that was hard to do when he was best friends with some of the craziest people in Los Angeles. Logan would try to keep them out of trouble and stop their crazy and almost evil schemes, but in the end they would convince Logan to do it right along with them. Eventually he accepted his fate. He was always going to be just another one of those crazy annoying boys that Mr. Bitters despised.

Once Logan got all the food off the plate, he added it to the clean pile, which Mrs. Knight was working on putting away. Logan picked up another orange plate, which had little sticky blobs of maple syrup on it. Logan smiled as he remembered the delicious waffles he and the guys had eaten for breakfast that morning. He started to recall the morning's events, which didn't vary much from what the usual morning routine they followed day after day.

They had all woken up around 10:00 that morning, later than normal. They would have been up earlier for rehearsals with Gustavo, but Kelly had called them the night before and told them not to come in. Apparently she was forcing Gustavo to take a break from the stress and anger that Big Time Rush had been causing him. The teenagers took this opportunity to catch up on their much needed sleep.

While they were eating breakfast, they shared the same conversation they always did. As usual, James and Carlos would play with their food, and they would eventually get into a food fight, which everyone would have to work to stop once it got too crazy. Kendall, Katie and their mom would discuss with each other their plans for the day, and Mrs. Knight would occasionally stop their discussion to tell James and Carlos to stop fighting, and then return back to her conversation with her children. Logan would mostly ignore all this and focus on his schoolwork and medical magazines, too fascinated and focused to care about what was going on around him. That is until he had to assist in breaking up Carlos's and James's food fight.

Two hours later, he and Mrs. Knight were the only ones left in the apartment. After breakfast, Kendall had left to work on his dance parts with their choreographer. Now that Gustavo wasn't in the studio to yell at him while he was practicing, Kendall took the chance to be able to practice in a calm environment, just the way he liked it. James had gone to the Palmwoods Pool, probably to flirt with some of the girls there and tan under the hot L.A. sun. Logan rolled his eyes. He swore the only things that ever occupied James's mind were his looks, girls, and singing. Logan knew that James was a really great guy who cared about others, but sometimes he got a little too full of himself. Carlos had gone to get Fruit Smackers from the vending machine in the lobby, and then he probably went to go join James at the pool. Logan wasn't exactly sure where Katie had gone off to, but he guessed that she was most likely annoying Mr. Bitters.

Logan finished washing all the dishes. "Thank you so much Logan," Mrs. Knight said as she put the remaining clean plates in the cabinets.

"No problem," Logan replied while he made his way back to the couch and his books.

"Oh, can you do one more favor for me?" She asked.

"What's that?" He said, turning back to her.

"Can you be a sweetheart and pick up our new keycard from Mr. Bitters? Carlos managed to lose it. Again," Mrs. Knight said as she rolled her eyes. Logan chuckled. It seemed like Carlos lost the keycard every time he got his hands on it.

"Sure," Logan headed towards the door.

"I'll let him know you're coming," Mrs. Knight called out.

"Alright," He said as he shut the door behind him, when someone bumped into him.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Logan, I didn't see you there," The person said.

"Oh, hey Jo. And no, it's my fault. What's up?" Logan said politely.

"I'm just here to drop off this magazine for you guys. It was delivered to my apartment by mistake. And is Kendall in there by any chance?" She questioned hopefully.

"No sorry, he's at the studio for the day," He said.

Jo sighed. "Well, I was hoping to surprise him with an afternoon picnic but I guess I'll have it alone," She said, a look of disappointment appearing on her face.

"I'm sorry, and I would join you to keep you company but… Kendall might beat me senseless if he starts to think that I'm trying to steal his girlfriend. Not to mention Camille getting jealous. I do not want to feel how hard she'll slap me then," Logan chuckled.

Jo smiled. "Well, I'll see you around."

"See ya later," He said while he turned and headed to the elevators as Jo knocked on the door to his apartment.

When Logan reached the end of the hall, he pushed the down button, causing it to light up. He crossed his arms and tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for the metal doors of the elevator to open. As he expected, it was taking its sweet time. He wished Mr. Bitters would get better, and faster elevators. However, whatever money that Mr. Bitters earned went directly to himself. The welfare of his residents was not exactly Mr. Bitters's first priority. Logan would have taken the stairs, but as a result of Carlos being himself, there were crews in there today replacing the railings and painting over the marks on the wall. Logan smiled. As crazy as Carlos was sometimes, you still couldn't help but love him. His crazy fanatics were always fun to watch, but people enjoyed him more for his sweet and sensitive side.

"Finally," Logan sighed as the doors opened. He stepped inside the empty elevator and pressed the "L" button. The doors began to close slowly.

"Hold it," someone shouted. The voice sounded familiar, and for some reason it brought a feeling of uneasiness to him. Logan put his arm against the door and opened it. A man appeared in the doorway, and the moment Logan saw the man's face his jaw dropped in shock. He stumbled back against the wall, his eyes wide in fear. He let out a small, pleading whimper, which sounded more like a squeak. Standing before him was a face from his nightmares, someone that he had been sure was out of his life. The man stepped towards him, and Logan screamed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Hello all you wonderful people:) Thanks to all of you who read and/or reviewed my first chapter of Worst Nightmare. It really does mean a lot to have positive feedback on my first chapter of my first story. I was literally jumping around my home squealing "I'm so happy!" for almost an hour. Now I am so scared of disappointing you all. If you are disappointed by my writing quality at all, please let me now so I can improve myself as a writer.**

 **Anyway enough of my rambling. Please enjoy Chapter 2 and please review:D (just made a rhyme what now)**

When Logan started screaming, the muscular man rushed into the elevator and placed his hand over Logan's mouth, silencing him.

"Hey, there's no need for that," He whispered. Logan just looked at him in fear, trying to stop his body from trembling, for he was terrified out of his mind. Logan had been grateful when he came with his friends to Hollywood and thought he would never have to see this guy again. He had been so grateful that the horrible pain was over, that this nightmare would never terrorize him again. But now, he was standing right in front of him, still wearing that same hateful scowl that haunted Logan to this day.

The elevator doors slowly began to close. Logan tried to call out on the rare chance that there was somebody in the hallway, but his screams were muffled. When the doors did close, the man turned and kicked the stop button, keeping one hand on Logan's mouth and the other on Logan's chest, pressing him firmly against the wall. The lights in the elevator dimmed and the elevator came to a sharp halt. He turned back to face Logan and smiled. Logan felt his blood run cold as the man stared at him with cold, unfeeling eyes.

"Hello Logan. It's good to see you again. And after all this time, I've really missed you," He smiled. "And all the good times we shared," Logan shuddered as he remembered those "good times" he had tried so hard to erase from his memory but had been renewed in his worst nightmares. Logan writhed under the man's grip, which resulted in him getting pushed harder against the wall. "Hey, I'm trying to talk here," The man said, the smile turning into a demonic glare. Logan froze, and braced himself for the blow he knew would come.

The man took his hand off of Logan's mouth and punched him in the stomach. Hard. He released his grip and Logan immediately crumpled to the floor. He kicked Logan again, and Logan moaned in agony, his body screaming in pain at him. Unfortunately, Logan knew that this man was only getting started. He knew what this monster was capable of. He knew the real damage that could be caused. He'd felt it before too many times.

"Where were you off to?" The man spat at him. Logan looked up at him with watery eyes, too scared to speak. The man bent down and roughly lifted him up by the collar of his shirt. He then slammed Logan into the wall.

"Answer me!" He yelled.

"G-getting m-my key-keycard from Mr. B-Bitters." Logan stuttered, his heart pounding harder in his chest.

"Well, change of plans. You're going to go get it and come back here. Then we'll go and talk in my apartment. We need to catch up. It's been too long since we last spent some time together. But if you try to run," he slowly reached into his pocket and pulled out the knife that Logan was all too familiar with. He put the blade directly on Logan's throat. "I'm sure that you can guess the consequences," He whispered in Logan's ear. Logan gave him a small nod, trying not to move his head too much. The blade was pressing into his skin too much already. The man put the knife back into his pocket and let go of Logan, who leaned against the wall to keep himself upright.

The man pushed the button again and the elevator started to go down, and the lights went back to their usual brightness. The elevator jerked to a sudden stop and the doors opened. The man pushed Logan out roughly, causing Logan to stumble, but he kept his balance. Logan peered out into the lobby to see if anyone had noticed or was just looking at him. Luckily no one did; they were still smiling and going about their lives as if everything was _perfect_. Logan looked at them with envy. The demon behind him was good at one thing and one thing only. Making Logan's life as _imperfect_ as possible. The scars on his body were evidence of that.

Logan slowly trekked to the front desk, trying not to wince in pain with each step he took. When he reached the front desk, Mr. Bitters's head was still buried in his magazine, acting like he was oblivious to the teenager in front of him, but Logan knew better.

Logan cleared his throat, hoping to catch the manager's attention. Mr. Bitters sighed and reluctantly put down his magazine. "What do you want?" He said acrimoniously.

"Just getting the new keycard," Logan said with a weak voice.

"Now?" Mr. Bitters looked at him questioningly. "Mrs. Knight called me saying you were coming to pick it up 15 minutes ago. What have you been doing?" Mr. Bitters's glare then turned more angry-looking than annoyed. "Were you pulling another one of your stunts? If you and your friends broke one more thing, I swear I'll…"

"No, I didn't. I just … uh… finished the chapter in my book. It was too good to put down, I had to finish," Logan insisted.

Mr. Bitters gave him a still unsure glare, but he eventually pulled the card out of his desk drawer. "There you go. Don't lose it again. I mean it this time," Mr. Bitters said as he handed Logan a gold card with two palm trees and the letters 'PW' on it.

"Thanks," Logan said as he turned to walk away. He stopped when Mr. Bitters called out to him.

"Hey Logan, are you okay? You sound a little…" Logan glanced at the man waiting for him at the elevators before turning back to Mr. Bitters.

"Yeah I'm okay. Just feeling a little under the weather," With that, Logan turned back around and walked to the elevator where the man was standing.

"Come on, let me show you to my apartment," He said, and Logan shivered in fear. He shoved Logan into the elevator and pressed the '15' button. The doors closed and they ascended to the 15th floor, isolating Logan from anyone who could save him. He was now all alone with his worst fear.

Why did he have to hold the door for him? Logan thought as the elevator reached the 15th floor. Why did he have to be the polite one? Why couldn't he have just have let the doors shut? Then he would have been safer for just a little longer. The man grabbed Logan's arm, hard enough to leave bruises. Logan hissed from the stinging pain as the man pulled him down the hall to apartment 15C. He then let go of Logan to pull the keycard out of his pocket and unlock the door. Without wasting any time, Logan turned and ran back toward the elevators. He reached the doors right as they closed.

"No no no no no!" Logan shouted while he pressed the button frantically, attempting to coax the doors back open.

"Please no! Open, please open!" Logan felt strong arms wrap around him, pinning his arms to his side. "No! Let go of me! Help!" Logan's yells were silenced as the man clamped a sweaty hand over his mouth.

"Did you really think you could get away that easy little Logie? You haven't learned, have you?" The man whispered in his ear before he pulled Logan back down the hallway, Logan screaming and squirming in protest the whole way. Keeping his hand around Logan's waist, he removed his arm from Logan's mouth and started to unlock the door. Logan tried to pull away, but the man jerked him back and slid the keycard out of the lock. He turned the knob and swung the door open, causing it to hit the wall with a loud thud. He shoved Logan through the doorway, causing Logan to fall to the floor. Logan heard the door slam shut behind him.

The man smiled down at Logan. "Time to have some fun little Logie."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Welcome to the third installment of Worst Nightmare:) Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, and favorited this story! I've probably said this already, but it means a lot to see that people actually like my writing. *cries* you guys are so amazing.**

 **Anyway, please enjoy:)**

The man grabbed Logan's arm and stood him up while twisting Logan's arm behind his back. Logan winced, and his eyes traveled upwards to peer up at the room in front of him. Logan was surprised to see that the apartment looked like what his own had looked like before he and the guys "upgraded" it. Same layout and everything. The only differences were all of the assorted pipes sticking out of the walls and the quiet sound of the heaters on the roof.

"It's not much, but its home," The man said. He pushed Logan onto the floor again, the latter just barely putting his hands out in time to break his fall. Before Logan could get back up, the man kicked him in the side, knocking the wind out of him. Logan gasped for air as he was grabbed by his shirt and dragged over next to the old and stained couch.

"Take your jacket off," the man said.

"What? Why w…"

"Take your jacket off!" Logan jumped at the man's sudden outburst and immediately took off his hoodie and held it out to the man. The man grabbed it and threw it aside before he punched Logan across the jaw. Logan squeezed his eyes shut as stinging pain spread on his face, and the taste of blood filled his mouth. He was familiar with this feeling, but he was not yet used to it. Logan didn't think that he would ever get used to all this.

Logan opened his eyes and looked up at the man, who was glaring down at him. Logan felt a chill as the man's eyes met his own.

"Get up." The man said flatly. Logan just spit the blood in his mouth onto the floor and glanced up at him, too frightened to move. "Get up!" The man shouted. The anger in his voice scared Logan, and he concluded that no matter how much it hurt, he better get off the floor, or things would get worse fast. Yeah, Logan thought, because things could get worse than this.

Groaning in agony, Logan slowly and painfully stood up. The man kicked Logan in the shins, causing Logan to crumble to the floor again. Logan heard footsteps behind him and turned to see the man with his foot up in the air. Logan's eyes widened as the man slammed his raised foot down on Logan's chest. Logan rolled onto his side and began wheezing. He spat out more blood as he coughed and gasped, trying to get precious air back into his lungs. His chest felt like it was on fire, and the spot on his jaw where he had been hit was throbbing painfully. It was not an enjoyable combination.

Once he was able to breathe somewhat normally, he rolled onto his back, and he saw that the man was kneeling over him with something clutched in his hand. Logan looked to see what he was holding, and he tried to move away when he saw that the shiny object in the man's hand was the pocketknife.

"Quit crying you baby," the man said, looking annoyed. He hovered the knife above Logan's face, as if contemplating what do next.

"Please," Logan whimpered, even though he knew it wouldn't do anything. When the man was in a rage like this, there was no stopping him. The man simply smirked as he placed the blade of the knife against Logan's cheek. Logan froze as he felt the cold metal make contact with his skin. The man made a small slit on Logan's cheek before he slowly moved the knife to the top of Logan's arm, and began to slowly slice downwards. Logan yelped as searing pain traveled down his arm, and he felt warm blood start to pool and run down to the floor.

"Baby," the man scoffed. Logan's breath shook and he gritted his teeth as he tried not to cry out from the pain. Once the man reached just above Logan's wrist, he lifted the knife back up, making Logan sigh in relief. The man stood up and walked over to the sink, turned the water on, and began to wash the blood off the blade. While he rinsed it, he turned to look at the oven clock.

"Its 1:05. They're probably starting to wonder where you are. Go into the bathroom and clean yourself up," Logan tried to pull himself up, but his whole body was sore and it hurt to move, so he just ended up falling back to the floor and whimpering in pain. The man sighed harshly and turned off the water. He slammed the knife on the counter and stomped over to Logan, who looked at him with pleading eyes. He snatched Logan by his bloody arm and yanked him roughly upright, which caused Logan to let out a small cry. He lugged Logan inside the bathroom and slammed the door shut. "Try not to get blood everywhere." Logan heard the man say and before he heard receding footsteps.

Logan looked at himself in the mirror. There was a dark bruise on his left cheek, and his right arm was covered in blood. It'd been so long since he had seen himself with bruises. The man hadn't done things like this to him since Logan's sophomore year of high school.

Logan turned the sink on and began to rinse off the blood on his arm. Logan clenched his teeth, his cut stinging under the running water. He just hoped that this cut hadn't been deep enough to create a scar. The scars he had from other confrontations with the man could be explained with simple excuses. Fell down the stairs, accidently cutting himself when cooking, stuff like that. But a long cut running the length of his arm might be a little bit harder to explain to his friends. And Logan did not want his friends getting involved with any of this. He couldn't risk them getting hurt.

When all the blood was washed off, Logan turned the water off and grabbed a couple paper towels from the roll next to the sink and gingerly placed them on his arm. He watched as they slowly began to turn a deep and bright red. Logan braced himself for whatever horrible sight he would see as he began to lift up his shirt. He nearly threw up at what he saw.

His abdomen was already turning a dark purple color, with an ugly green mixed into it. Logan quickly pulled his shirt back down. No swimming shirtless for a while, Logan thought. He took the towels off of his arm and saw that the bleeding had finally stopped. All that was left was a long reddish scar that ran down his arm. Logan threw the blood-covered towels in the trash can on the floor and opened the bathroom door. The man was standing there holding out his jacket. Logan grabbed it and slipped it on.

"Get out of here," The man said. Logan rushed quickly to the door, hoping he would be able to get out of there before the man reconsidered letting him go. He was just about to open the door to freedom when he was grabbed from behind and shoved back against the wall.

"If you tell anyone about what happened here today, or about me, I will… well, I think that I have told you enough times so you remember, right?" Logan nodded. How could he forget something like that when it was always displayed in his worst nightmares?

"Good," the man said as he released Logan. "Off you go."

Logan yanked the door open and ran out. He got to the elevator and pressed the button repeatedly. Logan glanced back anxiously, making sure that the man hadn't changed his mind and was coming after him. When the doors finally opened, Logan rushed inside and pressed the '2' button. When the doors shut, Logan sighed with relief. His pain was finally over. At least for today.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: I'm sorry this was a little bit longer of a wait. It was a busy and stressful weekend. Weak excuse I know, especially since this chapter is a little shorter than usual. But please read and review!**

Logan walked into apartment 2J.

"Logan, there you are. We were all worried sick about you," Logan looked up as Mrs. Knight ran up to him and hugged him. Logan saw his three friends and Katie standing behind her, concerned looks evident on their faces. Logan groaned when Mrs. Knight gave him a tight squeeze.

She let go of him. "What's wrong Logan?" She asked with worry in her voice.

"Nothing, I just don't feel so good. Um, here's the keycard," He said as he pulled the card out of his pocket. He was surprised that he hadn't lost it while he was getting beaten.

"Thank you. Wait, what happened to your face?" She put her hand softly to his bruise, "and where were you all this time?"

"Oh, um, some guys were fooling around and running in the lobby. One of them slammed into me and I got hit against the wall. Camille saw the whole thing and insisted on me going with her to get an ice pack. We mostly hung out and talked after that and I guess I lost track of time," Logan put his hand over his bruised stomach. "And, uh, is it alright if I go lay down? I really don't feel good."

"Of course. But are you sure you don't want any lunch?" She asked.

"No thank you. I'm not really hungry. All I want right now is to take a nap," Logan replied. Mrs. Knight nodded understandingly. He started to walk off to his bedroom.

"Are you sure you don't feel alright man?" He heard James call out. "Cuz we were going to play Biohazard Blast 4: Rise of Crotchy and we would really like it if you played with us. It's not nearly as fun with just three players."

Logan turned to his friend. "No I can't. I just don't feel up to it. All I need is some rest."

"Okay, I won't argue with the doctor." James said. Logan felt sad, he loved playing video games with his bandmates, even if he got his butt kicked every time. But he knew that Big Time Rush's video game sessions usually ended in fighting. And in his state, getting roughed up further wasn't such a good idea. James and Carlos raced off to get the game set up.

"Feel better, Logie," Kendall said before he went off to join James and Carlos. Logan turned around and walked to his bedroom. He closed the door behind him and climbed painfully onto his bed. He couldn't believe what had just happened. He had spent so much time since he moved to L.A assuring himself he would never have to see the monster named Drake Parker again. But that had just been false and worthless hope. Just when he had finally felt safe, Drake had to show up again, set on making Logan's life one not worth living. This hadn't even been the worst beating that Logan received from Drake.

It started in their freshman year of high school. A few months had gone by and life was good for Logan. He didn't really know Drake as anyone else but the dark- haired, brown-eyed, muscular, angry and friendless person in the back of the class, who had been held back twice, making him the only freshman who was 17 years and had a driver's license. Logan had also noticed that he always had a scowl, and he looked angry and hateful all the time.

One day during school in his last class, Logan felt like someone was watching him. He turned around in his seat and saw Drake glaring at him. Logan began to feel uneasy as he slowly turned back around to face the teacher. Throughout the rest of the class, Logan swore he could feel Drake's eyes pointed straight at him. When the bell rang signaling the end of the day, Logan grabbed his things and rushed out of the classroom. He walked all the way to the other side of the school to get to his locker.

Logan was gathering all of his stuff to get ready to go to hockey practice when he realized that the hallway was completely empty. He shrugged. It was probably because everyone was rushing home to get started on the boatloads of homework that they had received. Or to completely ignore it and go hang out with friends instead. Logan was pulled from his thoughts when he became aware of heavy footsteps breaking the dead silence. He turned to his left, expecting to see Kendall or another one of the dorks he called his best friends. Instead, Logan was shocked to see Drake marching towards him, his face red with anger. Logan grabbed his stuff, shut his locker, and began to walk in the opposite direction. Logan heard the footsteps behind him start to grow faster, so he quickened his pace. He turned to look over his shoulder. Seeing that Drake was still coming after him, Logan ran down the hallway as fast as he could. Logan heard Drake's heavy footsteps following him. They got louder. And louder. Then, Logan felt a hand grab him from behind, and he was slammed into the lockers.

"What do you want?" Logan asked frantically.

"Not much, just I felt like I needed to tell you to watch your back you disgusting little…" Drake proceeded to use words that made Logan's eyes widen. Once Drake had finished using every profanity he could think of, he slapped Logan hard across the face and stormed off. Logan watched Drake walk away while he rubbed his stinging cheek.

What the heck was that all about? Logan thought to himself.

His freshman year had been mostly similar to this experience. Drake would come after him when he was alone, call him awful things, and would occasionally slap or punch Logan as hard as he could. Logan would try to be with his friends as much as possible so Drake wouldn't come after him, for Logan had become scared of him. However, the moment that Logan was alone at school, Drake would torment him.

Logan had even tried threatening to tell somebody about what was going on. Drake had responded by jerking Logan against the wall and whispered in his ear, "If you tell anyone, especially your puny little friends, I will hurt them and you in ways that will have you begging for death. Got it?" Logan nodded. Drake let Logan go and walked away with a sick smile that made Logan shiver.

Then summer break came. Sure, everyone was extremely relieved that school was finally over. But none of their happiness could top Logan's. Summer break meant no more Drake. No more having to be scared when he was alone. Drake would no longer be a part of his life. Maybe he'll cool down over the break. Maybe he'll forget about me, Logan had thought. Maybe. Little did he know that his hopes for this would be mercilessly shattered when school resumed in the fall.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the wait, but this chapter is a little longer, so hopefully that makes up for it**

When sophomore year came around, things turned for the worst. After the first day back at school was over, Logan was walking down an empty hallway towards his new locker. He had a huge grin on his face, for he had had an amazing day back, and was excited for the rest of this year. He had honors classes all this year, of course. That meant that his friends were not going to be in his classes, but that didn't really bother him.

Logan was walking by the men's restroom, lost in thought, when he felt a hand reach out and cover his mouth. He dropped his things and struggled to release the grip of his unknown attacker as he was pulled into the bathroom. The hand released him and Logan turned around, hoping to see James, Kendall or Carlos, attempting to scare him. Instead, Logan's heart froze as he looked into the face of the tormentor he had nearly forgotten about. Logan immediately tried to run out of the bathroom, but Drake seized his arm and threw him onto the floor. Logan braced himself as Drake brought his arm back and slapped Logan across the face. Logan squeezed his eyes shut as sharp pain engulfed his cheek.

Will this never end? Will this continue for the rest of high school? Logan thought to himself, desperately praying the answer was no.

Logan was jerked out of his thoughts as his body was beaten down with kicks and punches from Drake. Logan cried out as each blow struck him, and they seemed never-ending. Finally, when the beating stopped, Logan heard Drake say, "Get up." Logan attempted to obey, but found his efforts meaningless, for every move he made resulted in his nerves crying out in pain and him collapsing back down to the floor.

Logan felt strong hands grab onto his shoulders and lift him to his feet. He leaned against the wall for support. Tears of pain began to roll down his cheeks. "Please," he whimpered, "please stop this. What did I do wrong?" Drake sent him a glare (if looks could kill) and punched Logan hard across the face. Logan's limp body fell to the ground, unconscious.

Drake grabbed some paper towels from the dispensers and wiped up all of the blood that was splattered on the walls and floors, careful to get every sign that this happened erased. He would not get caught, not if he could help it. He looked down at Logan's beaten frame. "You deserve every bit of this," Drake said. He kicked Logan roughly one last time before he walked out to grab a piece of paper from Logan's binder.

An hour later, Logan woke up to a painful, throbbing headache. He examined his surroundings and found that he was still on the bathroom floor. Logan slowly stood himself up as the room seemed to spin in circles around him. He felt like he was going to throw up. He limped over to the sink and splashed some water on his face as he waited for the nausea to pass. Logan looked up to see himself in the mirror. His right eye was swollen and black.

"Great," Logan muttered to himself. "That will look great for school pictures." He saw that his arms were covered in bruises as well. He guessed that his abdomen and legs had a similar appearance. Logan then realized that there was a piece of paper taped to his shirt. He tore it off and flipped it around to read it. _Don't tell anyone, or next time I'll kill you,_ it read. Logan shivered in fear. He just wished that he could just wake up, that this nightmare would end. He wished that Drake never existed. He wished that he could have a normal life at school. He wished that the only things that he would have to worry about this year were exams, homework, girls, and his friend's obnoxious boy drama. He wished that he wouldn't have to be scared of the last bell of the day that signaled that school was out and Drake would be coming to find him. He wished that he could talk to someone about this, without risking their safety as well as his own. He wished that he didn't feel so alone in this.

Logan's train of thought was interrupted by a vibrating in his back pocket. He pulled out his phone and saw an incoming call alert on his screen, accompanied by Kendall's smiling face. Logan pressed "Accept" and put the phone to his ear.

"Hello," he said with a weak voice.

"Oh Logan, thank goodness you answered. We've been calling you for like an hour and we got so worried when you didn't meet us outside and the principal told us that she was sure that there was no one left in the school and Mrs. Garcia was 5 minutes away from calling the police and We honestly thought that something bad had happened to you. Are you okay? Where are you?" Kendall said frantically.

"Kendall, slow down. I'm fine. I, um, stayed after to help a teacher with something. I didn't finish until everyone had already left. I, uh, tripped and fell down the stairs on the way to my locker, and I must've hit my head." Logan knew it was a lame excuse but it was the only one that he could think of at the top of his head that would explain his injuries, and would also explain the fact that nobody had found him.

"Are you okay?" Kendall asked, not even making an effort to hide the concern in his voice.

"Yeah, I think so," Logan responded softly.

"Well, we are out front waiting if you would like to join us, or would you rather sleep in the school tonight?" Kendall said jokingly. Logan laughed. Even in the state of worry, Kendall never lost his sense of humor. And now Logan had a new appreciation for that humor. Right now, Logan would take whatever sense of happiness he could get.

Logan hung up, grabbed his things from off the floor outside the bathroom, and exited the building. He walked outside to see Mrs. Garcia's minivan in the front lot.

"Oh my gosh Logie, are you alright?" Mrs. Garcia asked as Logan climbed into the passenger seat, and slammed the door shut.

"Yeah, I'm fine," He answered.

"Let me see," Logan heard Kendall say behind him. Logan turned to face them and saw that his friend's faces were laced with concern and fear. Had they worried about him that much? He had only been missing for an hour.

"No, that is not fine. We need to get you to a hospital," Kendall said with a look of shock on his face.

Logan didn't want to run the risk of the doctors questioning the origin of his injuries, so he quickly responded, "No, it's just a few bruises. Nothing's broken. And trust me, if something was broken or damaged, I probably would know. Please just take me home," Logan pleaded to Mrs. Garcia.

"Fine. But your mom cannot get mad at me if she feels like I should've taken you to get checked out by a doctor instead of just taking you straight home," Mrs. Garcia said firmly.

"Got it," Logan said, and they continued the drive home in silence.

They finally approached Logan's house. Mrs. Garcia stopped the car and Logan climbed out. He was followed by Kendall since they lived right next door to each other.

"Thanks for the ride and for helping us find Logan," Kendall called out.

"Of course. You two take care, especially you Logan," She said raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, sure," Logan said as James shut the van door and they sped off to drop off James.

"Hey, are you okay?" Kendall asked. Logan turned to his friend, who was eyeing him suspiciously.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just wish you guys would all stop asking me that!"

"Well, I can't do that. We're friends. We look out for each other. We worry about each other. That's what friends do, Logan," Kendall said, his voice rising slightly.

"Yeah, I know," Logan mumbled.

Kendall sighed. "Well, you just go home and get some rest. And if you need anything, don't be afraid to ask." Logan was shocked to hear that Kendall's voice was almost pleading with him.

"I will," Logan smiled. "See you tomorrow?"

"Of course. See ya." Without another word, the boys each went to their respective house.

Logan all but limped through his front door. He tried to close it as quietly as he could so his mother wouldn't come rushing to greet him. But it was all for nothing. He turned around to see his mother already standing there, tear tracks on her face.

"Hey mom," Logan said sheepishly.

"Hey," She said softly.

Logan walked up the stairs to get to his bedroom, his mother following closely behind him. He tried to stifle the urge to cry out with each step he took so he wouldn't end up alarming his mother. When he reached the top of the stairs he turned left to walk to his room. Logan pushed the already slightly open door open and climbed onto his bed. His mom walked out of the room for a brief moment and came back with a few ice packs and a glass of water. He placed two of the ice packs on his legs, one on his stomach, and he put the last one on his head where he had hit it on the floor when he was knocked out.

"What exactly happened, Logiebear?" She said softly.

"I just fell down the stairs at school." His mother raised a questioning eyebrow at him. "Honest."

"Well, I think that we should have a doctor take a look at you," She said.

"No. Trust me, I'm fine. Nothing is broken, just a few harmless bruises. And I think I would know if something was wrong."

His mother smiled. "Well, I guess I can't argue with the future doctor," She said, ruffling her son's hair slightly. Logan laughed as he pushed her hand off his head.

Logan's mom stood up and started to walk towards the door. "You should get some rest. And if you need anything, just call," She said before she quietly shut the door. He listened to her footsteps as she walked away. When Logan was sure she was out of earshot, he let the tears fall. He had been so hopeful that Drake would forget. He had hoped that his life could go back to normal this year. But from the looks of it, this year was going to be much worse than the previous one. Drake had not forgotten about him. And he was even angrier than before.

The month after this experience Drake learned to hit Logan on his sides, back, shoulders, legs and stomach, places where Logan would be able to hide his injuries behind long pants and jackets.

But, the day before fall break, Drake changed. And not in a good way. When he found Logan to give him his daily beating, he showed up with a knife in his hand. Logan jumped back in shock and fear, thinking that this was it. This would be where he died Drake grabbed onto Logan's wrist, and sliced a long cut on Logan's left hand. Logan cried out as blood began to pour from his wounded hand. Drake then simply walked away without another word.

Logan looked at his hand, completely stunned, and then raced to the bathroom to wash his hand in the sink, the water turning red as it rinsed his blood down the drain. His blood. As an aspiring doctor, Logan was fine with the sight of blood. But it's completely different when the blood is your own. Logan could feel himself shaking and a little unnerved at the sight of lots of his blood dripping into the sink.

Logan turned the water off and wrapped a few paper towels around his hand before stuffing it into his pocket. "It just had to get worse, didn't it?" Logan mumbled to himself. Now Drake had a weapon, and a set target. Logan knew putting those two things together would not end well for him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Thanks to all of you who have read and reviewed and expressed your worry for Logan lol. I feel bad for making you all worry, but at the same time, I don't heeheehee. There are a couple more chapters of Logan's flashback and then we get to more fun stuff. What my idea of "fun stuff" is exactly is probably a scary thought, but oh well. Without further ado, here is Worst Nightmare 6.0.**

 **Yay:)**

A few months later, it was the week before spring break. When Logan got home from school on Wednesday, his mother asked to talk to him.

"I have to go out of town for spring break to settle a deal with a few clients. You won't be able to come with me because I'm going to be gone all day and I can't watch you." Logan opened his mouth to protest that he was a teenager and was perfectly capable of taking care of himself, but his mother stopped him. "I know that you can take care of yourself, but it's not safe for you to be all alone all day. Something could happen to you. Will you be able to find a friend to stay with? I don't think James, Carlos or Kendall is leaving for the break, and I'm sure they'd love to have you."

"Yeah, sure mom." Logan grumbled.

The next day at school, while he was discussing his situation with his friends, Logan couldn't quite shake the feeling that he was being watched. He tried to dismiss it, but it kept nagging at him as he tried to figure out which friend to stay with during the week of the school break. At the end of the day, Logan was once again greeted by Drake, who started today slightly different. He shoved Logan roughly against the lockers and brought the blade to Logan's throat.

"Now you listen to me, all right? Tell your _friends_ that you are going to stay with a cousin out of town and tell your _mom_ that you'll be switching off staying with each of your friends each day. But instead, you'll get to spend some time with me." Drake said with a sickening smile. Logan gulped. A whole week? At Drake's? Logan shuddered at the thought of this. It would definitely be a week that he would not enjoy. How did Drake even know about this? Had Logan not just been being paranoid? Had Drake been watching him?

"If you don't and you tell someone the truth," Drake pressed the knife harder against Logan's neck. Logan whimpered as the blade broke skin. "There will be consequences." Drake finished then stormed off. Logan felt tears start to run down his face. He had never known what true fear was until now. Logan wanted to avoid going to Drake's house at all costs. But it wasn't like he had much of a choice. If he refused, he didn't want to imagine what Drake would do to him then. And if he told someone. Logan started to cry harder. He couldn't stand the thought of his friends getting hurt because of him. He didn't think he would be able to live with himself if that happened. He hated it, but once again, he would have to face this alone.

The following day, Logan told his friends and his mother what Drake had told him to say. He hated lying to them, but Drake hadn't really given him any other option. When school was finally out, Logan waited at his locker for Drake to show up, his book bag hanging on his shoulder. He looked down the hall to his left and stared out the big glass windows at the end of it.

It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining, and the sky was the perfect shade of light blue. But a beautiful day didn't mean that great and wonderful things were going to happen to him today. Logan felt a chill as he tried to brush away the terrible thoughts of what exactly Drake was going to do to him.

Logan was so lost in his own mind that he hadn't heard heavy footsteps approaching him. He was snapped out of his trance when someone put a strong grip around his arm. Logan flinched when he felt something cold and metal come under his shirt and press against his back. He froze when he realized that it was the end of a gun.

"Move." Drake said firmly, and Logan obeyed. He shoved Logan roughly forward on occasion as he led him to the back parking lot, which was unfortunately vacant with the exception of a dark green car. Drake led Logan to the car and shoved him against it. He took the gun away from Logan's side, which was much to Logan's relief, and put it in his pocket. He then pulled out a pair of handcuffs and used them to secure Logan's hands behind his back. Logan cried out softly as the metal restraints were locked tightly around his wrists. Beaten, tormented, and now abducted? This nightmare wouldn't stop, and that's what Logan was afraid off. If Drake was willing to kidnap him, what would he do next?

Drake pulled Logan off the car. He opened the back door and all but threw Logan into the backseat. Drake slammed the door, opened the driver's door, and climbed into the car. He picked up Logan's bag from the ground and threw it onto the passenger seat. Logan attempted to sit up but laid back onto his side when Drake shouted, "Stay down!" Drake started the car, backed out of his parking space, and started the drive to his house. Logan shifted so he was lying on his back and stared at the tan roof of the car as his thoughts started to take him away. He was downright scared. He didn't know if Drake was letting him go after he was done doing, well, whatever he was going to do. He wasn't sure he would see his family and friends again. As his thoughts went more into depth on what was going to happen to him, a single tear slowly rolled down his cheek. He would give anything for someone, anyone, to come to his rescue, to save him from this horrific nightmare. But he knew there was no chance of that happening. No one knew where he was, or what was really going on, what the truth was that was hidden behind his lies.

Logan was once again so lost in his thoughts that he failed to notice his surroundings and that the car had pulled into a small garage. It took the sudden stop of the car to finally bring him back to reality. The car shut off and Drake climbed out of the car and opened Logan's door.

"Get out." Drake ordered. Without hesitation, Logan did as he was told. Drake grabbed onto Logan's arm with a firm grip. Logan hissed as he could almost feel the bruises forming on his arm where Drake's fingers dug into his skin. Drake led Logan into the house, down the hall, and down a wooden staircase to what Logan guessed to be the basement. When they reached the bottom of the stairs, Drake sat Logan down in front of a pipe in the corner to the right the stairs. He unlocked one wrist of Logan's handcuffs and relocked them behind the pipe, Logan too scared to present any real resistance. Logan surveyed the room around him. The basement was a simple gray stone room, with the exception of pipes running along the walls and the washer and dryer in the corner to his right. The wooden stairs came down into the center of the basement.

Drake walked to the washer and grabbed a roll of duct tape off the top of it. Realizing his intentions, Logan's eyes widened in fear. "No, please," he practically begged, "please don't." Drake seemed to pay no attention to him as he tore off a strip from the roll and approached Logan. Logan struggled and pleaded with Drake, but Drake completely ignored him as he placed the strip of tape over Logan's mouth. "We don't want the neighbors to hear you screaming, now do we?" Logan's eyes widened as he realized what that meant for him.

"Oh, and don't think my parents will find you. They're out of town for the week. It's just the two of us." Logan gulped while his last hope of being rescued faded away. Drake brought his hand back, and it began.

Logan stopped his train of thought there. He was shaking uncontrollably at the memory of the first two days. Drake had beaten him non-stop. Only the first day, his torture had consisted of Drake using the knife multiple times, along with a few other tools and methods that could be used to cause Logan a tremendous amount of pain. On the second day however, Drake resorted to just using his bare hands. Logan remembered how sore his throat had been from screaming in pain and for help, but for the most part his cries were muffled. Drake hadn't fed him anything those two days. Logan was absolutely and terrifyingly sure that during those two days, he got a glimpse into what hell was really like.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Thanks to all of my fabulous readers. Here's Chapter 7. Read and review:)**

On the third day, Logan was jerked awake from his much needed slumber. Drake was taking his cuffs off and ripping the tape from his mouth. "I hate that I can't keep you forever." Drake helped him stand up and supported him as Logan limped up the stairs. Logan bit his bottom lip to keep from crying out as each step he took shot pain up his right leg. It was probably broken.

They exited the house and went into the garage. Drake helped him get to the passenger side of the green car and climb into the seat. Drake slammed the door and walked around the car to get into the driver's seat. He started the ignition and started to back up the car. When he got out of the driveway, he stopped and turned to face Logan.

"Buckle up. We wouldn't want you to get hurt, now would we?" Logan gave Drake a cold glare, but did as he was told. When Logan's seatbelt clicked into the lock, Drake nodded and continued on. They drove through the small neighborhood until they started to drive toward downtown.

"Where are you taking me?" Logan asked when he realized that they weren't driving towards his house.

"The hospital. Now shut up," Drake said flatly. Logan immediately was confused. Why would Drake take him to the hospital? Wouldn't that risk Drake getting caught?

They turned into the hospital parking lot and parked in a space towards the front of the building. "Get out," Drake commanded. Logan slowly exited the vehicle, gritting his teeth in pain. Drake locked the car and came around to help Logan limp into the building.

"What happened here?" Logan looked up to see a nurse approaching them, a worried look on her face.

"Hockey fight," Drake responded.

"Well we need to check you out. Now." She frantically led them to an empty room at the end of the hall.

For the next few hours, the doctors worked on Logan's injuries. One nurse looked at his irritated wrists with suspicion. When he saw her looking at them, he realized that she didn't quite believe his story. "The guy grabbed my wrists really hard," He said all this while he gave her a convincing look of complete pain and agony, which hadn't been extremely difficult to do, since he had worn that look for the past two days. She then pointed to the burns on his arms and raised her eyebrows, telling him to explain those injuries. "I managed to tip my mom's pot of boiling noodles over and it splashed on me." He said as earnestly as he could, so he could lower the nurse's suspicions. He silently hoped that they wouldn't examine his back, or he would have to find a way to explain all the needle-sized holes covering almost the whole surface of his back. To Logan's relief, they didn't. Normally he would have been angry at the doctor's ignorance, but just this once, he was perfectly fine with it.

When they asked about all the cuts, he just explained them away with the "I'm really clumsy" excuse." It was a really lame excuse, but it worked. When the doctors had finished examining his injuries and treating them, one of them spoke up.

"Kid, some of these injuries are older. Care to explain?"

"Uh…" Logan shrugged. "I'm a hockey player. What do you expect?"

The doctor still didn't look convinced, but he shrugged and handed him a phone.

"Do you have a parent you can contact?" The doctor asked.

"Yeah," Logan answered as he took the phone. When the doctors and nurses left the room, Logan dialed his mom's number and held the phone to his ear. As he looked up, his heart stopped when he saw Drake sitting in a chair next to him.

"Put it on speaker," Drake demanded.

Logan quickly took the phone away from his ear and put it on speaker mode.

His mother's voice came through. "Hello?"

"Hey mom, it's Logan," He said weakly.

"Hi sweetie, is everything alright?" She said with the concerned mother tone.

"No. I um… got into a fight while at hockey practice." Logan said.

"Oh my gosh. Are you okay?" She said, her voice laced with worry.

"I'll be fine. It's nothing that can't be fixed," Logan said while trying to ignore the glare that Drake was giving him.

"What's that supposed to mean? What happened?" She sounded really panicked now.

"Just a broken arm and leg and a few cracked ribs. I'll be fine." He would be fine physically, but psychologically, that was a different story.

"Oh Logiebear." She paused then spoke up again. "I'm coming home."

"No, you need to finish your job. There is not much you can do here anyway. Finish your job, and then come home. I love you." Logan cleared his throat as he realized his voice was starting to crack, and he could feel the hot tears forming behind his eyes. He hated having to keep this a secret, especially from his own mother.

"I love you too," She said softly. Logan hung up and looked up at Drake.

"I should probably hit the road," Drake sighed as he stood up. "See you later." He said with a devilish smile and then walked out. Logan picked up the phone and dialed Kendall. After the second ring, he answered.

"Hello?" Kendall said.

"Hey Kendall, its Logan," Logan responded.

"Hey Logan, how you doing?" He said with a happy tone.

"Not so great." Logan said glumly.

"Why, what's wrong?" His cheerful voice switched to one of worry.

"I was down at the rink and managed to piss some guy off, and we got into a fight."

"Oh my gosh. Are you okay? Why were you even at the rink alone? Are you hurt?" Logan could tell from his voice that Kendall was angry.

"I got off with a broken leg and arm, and a couple of my ribs are cracked. They are letting me go home, but I will need to lie down and rest for a while. That means no more hockey."

"We can come pick you up if you need us to."

"No they said that I can go home and they'll take me. But my mom is out of town, so can I stay at your place? I don't really want to go back to my cousin's place," Logan asked.

"Of course, you shouldn't even have to ask. When will you be here?" Kendall asked.

"Maybe in 10, 15 minutes or so. Thanks man." Logan said.

"No probs Logie."

Almost 15 minutes later, Kendall saw a hospital van pull up in front of the Mitchell's house. The driver and passenger got out of the vehicle and walked around to the back. Kendall's mouth dropped to the floor when they opened the side doors and wheeled a beaten Logan out in a wheelchair. Logan was too sweet and innocent to deserve something as awful as this. Anger surged inside of him. If he ever got his hands on the person who did this, he would make them regret it. Kendall raced outside.

"Wait," The two nurses stopped as Kendall ran up to Logan. Kendall couldn't believe what he saw.

"You look awful." Kendall said looking over Logan's bruised body.

Logan smiled. "I'm still better looking than you." He said, trying to lighten the mood.

Kendall chuckled and turned his attention to the two nurses. "Bring him over to my house. His mom is out of town. We can take care of him." The nurses looked at Logan doubtfully.

"It's ok. He's a friend," Logan said. They nodded and wheeled Logan up the sidewalk and the wheelchair ramp to Kendall's front porch. (Their wheelchair-bound grandmother had come to visit a couple months previous, and the Knights had never bothered to get rid of the ramps.) They rolled Logan through the front door into the Knight home.

"Where do you want to put him?" The doctors asked.

"He can take my bedroom down the hall," Kendall answered.

"No, I don't want to take your room from you when I don't have to. I can take the couch or something."

"Logan, there is no way that I am putting you on some old, uncomfortable sofa when you're in this condition," Kendall insisted. Seeing that arguing with his friend any further would be completely pointless, Logan nodded. Kendall led them down the hall and helped the nurses lift Logan onto the hockey-patterned bed.

"Your injuries should heal on their own, as long as you try to lie down for the next week or two. If you have any problems or complications, let us know." One nurse said. Logan nodded, and the nurses rolled the stretcher outside and drove off. Kendall watched them leave, and then turned to face Logan.

"Logan, I'm so sorry that this happened to you. I wish that I had been there so I could beat the guy senseless."

"It's not your fault, and it would've have mattered, the guy was huge." Logan looked up and saw that tears were starting to form in Kendall's eyes. He realized that Kendall must be thinking about how terrified his friend must have been.

"Hey, I'm fine. Honest." But that was far from the truth. His chest and back felt like they were on fire, and his leg screamed in pain at every little movement. Logan was anything but fine. But he didn't want Kendall to worry.

"Okay, well if you need anything just holler. And James and Carlos are coming over later to visit." Logan nodded. Kendall gave him one last look before he walked out, leaving the door wide open. As soon as he left, Logan closed his eyes and drifted off into a much-needed sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: I know this update took a long time, I'm sorry. Thanks to all of you that have reviewed, it really does keep me motivated. You are all amazing and never cease to crack me up sometimes. (Some reviews make me feel like an evil writer hehehe)**

 **Happy Holidays! Here's a very happy chapter! Yay!**

Logan woke up screaming, rapidly trying to blink away the image of Drake hovering over him with a blowtorch in his hand. Kendall rushed in at the speed of lightning and sat on the bed next to Logan.

"You okay?" His eyes were wide and frantic.

"Yeah, just a bad dream. I'm alright," Logan said.

"Are you sure? You were screaming your head off a few seconds ago," Kendall said doubtfully.

"Yes, I'm fine. I wish you would stop asking me that," Logan said, raising his voice in the process.

"Hey, there's no need to yell. I'm just worried about you," Kendall reached over to Logan and gave him a hug while trying to avoid putting pressure on his injuries. "I'm just really worried," Kendall whispered.

"I know. I'm sorry," Logan whispered back as he returned the hug as best he could. Kendall let go and looked sadly at his injured friend before he stood up.

"James and Carlos will be here any minute. And dinner will be ready soon. Guess what my mom made?" Kendall smiled.

Logan rolled his eyes. "I give up. What?"

"No. You have to guess," Kendall said teasingly.

Logan just gave him an annoyed look.

"Fine. She's making lasagna, in honor of your visit. I just wish that it was under better circumstances," Logan widened his eyes and his mouth began to water. He loved Kendall's mom's lasagna more than anything. It was so creamy and delicious, and he absolutely loved the way it melted in his mouth. He considered it cooked heaven. Almost on cue, Logan felt his stomach rumble, making him realize how hungry he was. He hadn't eaten for two days! Of course he was hungry!

Kendall chuckled at Logan's reaction. If his mom planned to make her famous lasagna and Logan got word of it, there was a guarantee that he would be at Kendall's house that evening. "Well, you rest and I'll go help my mom finish getting dinner ready," Logan nodded and Kendall walked out towards the kitchen. When Kendall was out of the room, he sighed. No matter how many times Logan said that he was okay, he kept feeling like something was wrong, and that there was more to this than what Logan was letting on. But Logan wouldn't lie to him… would he? Logan would always come to him if something was really bothering him. Kendall shook his head. He hated to have to do it, but he had no choice but to believe Logan for the time being. He sighed and walked away towards the kitchen, his heart still a little unsettled.

As soon as Kendall was out of earshot, Logan pulled the covers over his head with his unbroken arm and began to sob softly. He was only a sophomore. He had two more years of high school to get through. He would have to endure Drake's torture for two more years. And by the looks of it, it was going to get worse each year. Logan was starting to doubt that Drake would let him live to see his high school graduation.

Five minutes later, Kendall, James, and Carlos walked in holding plates of food. Kendall was holding two. They sat on the bed around Logan and Kendall handed Logan the extra plate and fork. As soon as the plate was in his hand, Logan starting eating at the speed of lightning. When he finished half of it, he looked up at his friends, who were giving him weird looks.

"Hungry much?" James chuckled.

"No, it's just sooooo goooood," Logan responded, not wanting to reveal the real reason why he was so eager to fill his stomach with food. His friends laughed, knowing how much Logan enjoyed Mrs. Knight's lasagna.

"How are you feeling?" Carlos asked.

"Sore, but it could be worse," He responded, avoiding his friend's sympathetic looks.

"Did you know the guy who did this to you?" James questioned.

Logan froze and dropped his fork on the plate, causing it to clatter loudly, when the picture of Drake looming over him came into his mind. He looked up, and saw his friends were looking at him with surprise. "Logan?" Kendall said suspiciously.

"Uh, no I didn't. It was just some random guy," His friends were still giving him doubtful stares. "Honest," Logan insisted, looking up at them. It was evident from the way that they were looking at him that they still didn't quite believe him.

"Whatever you say Logan," James said dubiously as he stood up. "Well, Carlos and I have a school project that we still haven't finished so we need to head out. Get better soon," James walked out. Carlos stood up and gave Logan one last smile and wave before he left.

"You done?" Kendall asked a few minutes later. Logan looked down at his empty plate and nodded, handing it to Kendall. He took it from Logan and stood up. "Get some rest," Kendall said over his shoulder as he walked out, closing the door behind him. Logan slowly closed his eyes, praying that he would not be plagued with nightmares.

Logan stayed at the Knight's house for the rest of the week. When his mother got home, she went over to the Knight's house and brought her son home, shaking her head in disbelief at what had happened to her only child. Logan had to miss the first week of school after spring break to rest and wait for his arm, leg and ribs to heal more. His arm and ribs had finally healed, but Logan had to spend a majority of the rest of his sophomore year on crutches, taking him out of hockey for the season. Because he was still recovering, Drake was lighter on the beatings, with a few punches and cuts here and there. When the last day of school ended that year, Logan smiled, for he would get to be away from Drake for three months. Three full months of freedom.

When his junior year commenced, Logan nearly shouted for joy when he found out that Drake had gotten into a huge fight the previous week, and had been suspended from school until January while he dealt with the police and the community service that he had been given. Logan couldn't seem to stop smiling as he went through school, not having to worry about Drake. Now he could focus more on his friends and his grades.

That winter break, Gustavo Rocque came to Minnesota. They had moved out to California and launched the band Big Time Rush. And sure, Logan did enjoy the sunshine, celebrities, and life at the Palmwoods, but the one thing that he enjoyed most about living here was that Drake was far away, and he wouldn't have to see him ever again.

Logan flashed back to the present. He was wrong. Now that Drake was 18 and free to do whatever he wanted, he had dropped out of school to come after him. Now Logan regretted his fame. It had just made it easier for Drake to find him. Logan looked at his clock. It read 6:30. He had been laying here resting and thinking for 6 hours. Logan became aware of how empty his stomach was. He hadn't eaten since he had waffles for breakfast that morning. Logan was about to get up when his bedroom door opened, revealing Kendall, who was holding a plate of meatloaf and mashed potatoes. He walked to Logan and handed him the plate.

"Hey, thought you might want something to eat. We would all join you, but we figured that you might need some peace and quiet. Feeling better?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah, but I still have a slight headache," His head was still throbbing slightly, but his abdomen wasn't as sore.

"Kinda Déjà vuish, don't you think?" Kendall laughed, trying to lighten the mood. Logan nodded glumly, knowing what memory Kendall was reminded of. "Well, I'll leave you be. If you feel any better, we are playing video games if you would be interested in joining us," Kendall walked out, leaving Logan to eat in silence. When he finished, he placed the plate on his nightstand and quickly fell asleep.

 **Author's Note. Okay I lied. It wasn't a VERY happy chapter, but it was a little happier. So… yeah. Happy Holidays!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Hello I thought I would give you all an early New Year's Gift. Yay!**

 **P.S Thanks to those who have left reviews. They are so loved and appreciated. I'm sending virtual hearts to all of you:)**

 **Enjoy!**

Logan's eyes snapped open to darkness. He grabbed the small digital clock from the nightstand and held it up to read it. 3:37. No wonder it was still dark. He put his clock back onto his nightstand.

"You alright?" He heard Kendall say from the bed to his left.

He slowly turned to face Kendall. "Yeah I just…" But then he realized that Kendall wasn't in his bed anymore. "Kendall?" He said while starting to sit up, when he felt a hand cover his mouth and push him back down. Logan tried to lift his hands to pry the hand off of him, but his arms were pinned to his sides. He glanced around wildly and saw his blond friend lying by his bed unconscious, a bloody gash on his head.

"Kendall!" Logan tried to scream but it was suppressed by the hand over his mouth. Logan's blood froze when he heard a low chuckle coming from above him. He slowly peered up and saw Drake's dark brown eyes staring down at him.

"Oh Logan, you should've have known better. No one can protect you. You can never escape from me," Drake lifted a gun to Logan's temple. Logan squirmed, trying to escape from the firm grip holding him down, while tears started to spill down his cheeks. "Shh. Your time's up little Logie." Logan heard the click of the gun, then a loud bang.

Logan awoke in a cold sweat. Sunlight was shining on his face. He squinted as he rubbed his eyes. He then put his hands to his head. No bullet hole, so he wasn't dead. Then Logan's eyes flew to Kendall's bed, and his heart skipped a beat when he saw that he wasn't there. He quickly scanned the floor. No Kendall. Logan quickly rolled out of bed and walked towards the door. He opened the door and walked to the main room. He saw that everybody was already eating, and they turned to him when he walked in. Logan sighed in relief when he saw Kendall sitting at the table, unharmed. It was all just a dream.

"Good morning, sleepyhead," Mrs. Knight called out from the kitchen as he sat down in his chair at the end of the table. "How'd you sleep?" She said as she handed him a plate of eggs, bacon and two small pancakes smothered in maple syrup.

"Okay," Logan lied as he accepted his breakfast.

"Feeling better?" He heard Katie say from the other end of the table.

"Much better, actually," He said with a fake smile. She smiled back, and then resumed eating her scrambled eggs.

"Since you're feeling better, I have two coupons for free smoothies that expire tomorrow. But since Jo is busy all day with her show, would you like to go with me instead? To celebrate you feeling better," Kendall smiled.

"Sure," Logan said.

"Hey, I want a free smoothie," Carlos and James whined.

"Well, were you guys sick and missing out on all the fun yesterday?" Kendall retorted.

"No," Carlos responded.

"Exactly," Kendall said.

When Logan finished his breakfast, he went to his bedroom and picked out a pair of jeans, a white tee, and a black jacket from his closet. He went to the bathroom and locked the door. Logan took off his shirt and looked at himself in the mirror. The color of his abdomen had surprisingly reduced to a lighter shade of purple. The same color was all that was left of the bruise on his cheek. He rolled up his pants and examined his shins. There was a dark bruise on both legs. He sighed. He would have to wear long pants in the hot L.A. sun in order to keep these injuries a secret. He took off the rest of his clothes and took a shower, the warm water soothing his aching. When he was finished, Logan got out and put on his fresh change of clothes, dried his hair, and combed it upwards, just the way he liked it. He opened the door, and saw Kendall sitting on the bright orange couch. He had changed into a white shirt with a teal and black plaid jacket and dark jeans.

"Ready?" Kendall asked while he stood up.

"Yeah, let's go," Logan said. After all that had happened, this was just what Logan needed. A chance to get his mind off Drake and spend some time with his friends. They walked out and Kendall shut the door behind them. They walked to the elevators and waited for the doors to open.

"Glad you're feeling better. You had all of us worried for a moment," Kendall smiled.

The elevator doors opened, and Logan cowered behind Kendall when he saw who was in the elevator.

"Logan! Kendall! Great to see you guys," Drake said, smiling.

"I'm sorry. Do we… know you?" Kendall asked, while glancing back at Logan with a puzzled look, wondering why Logan had moved behind him.

"I'm Drake. We went to high school together. Although, I guess you wouldn't really remember me. We never really talked," Kendall's mind clicked as he realized who he was.

"Oh yeah, I totally remember you. Nice to see you again," Kendall said, trying to polite. He remembered Drake as a complete jerk with major anger issues, and Kendall had never really liked him.

"You guys going down?" Drake asked.

"Yeah," Kendall answered, and he stepped into the elevator, but then realized that Logan didn't follow him. "Come on Logie," Kendall said teasingly. "Those smoothies aren't going to drink themselves."

Kendall watched as Logan slowly stepped into the elevator, eyeing Drake the whole time, and stood on the opposite side of Kendall so he could get as far away from Drake as possible. The large doors shut, and the elevator started to descend. Kendall glanced over to Logan, and saw that he was staring straight ahead, looking absolutely terrified. Kendall was also shocked to see that Logan was trembling, making Kendall more curious at Logan's reaction to seeing Drake. Why did he seem so scared all of a sudden? The doors opened and Drake got out.

"See you around," Drake said as he turned to them and smiled. Kendall could have sworn he heard Logan whimper. Drake waved and walked away. Kendall led Logan out of the elevator and turned to him.

"Okay, what's up man? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Or the devil, Logan thought to himself.

"Logan?" Kendall raised his eyebrow and waved his hand in front of Logan's face. "Anybody in there?"

"Sorry. Yeah?" Logan said quickly.

"You good?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah, I'm good," Logan said, trying to avoid Kendall's gaze. "All good," They walked out of the building and toward Palmwoods Park. Kendall sat Logan down at one of the picnic tables.

"You don't look so good, so why don't you wait here while I go get us our smoothies. Strawberry, right?" Kendall asked. Logan nodded. Kendall started towards the smoothie stand. He glanced back at Logan, who still looked pale. Despite Logan constantly saying that he was fine, Kendall still wasn't quite buying it. With a look of worry on his face, Kendall turned and headed toward the smoothie stand.

Logan was mad at himself. How could he be so stupid? Why had he acted so terrified around Drake? Well, that answer was obvious. But still, he might as well have just spilled the whole story of him and Drake's past right then and there. He really hoped that Kendall didn't figure anything out. Logan did not want Drake to go after Kendall too. Logan wasn't sure that he would be able to live with himself if Drake went after any of his friends.

"Hello Logan." Logan gulped, recognizing the voice, as he slowly turned around to face Drake. "Come with me, now." Drake said, gesturing to his jacket pocket. Logan looked down and saw the silver barrel of a gun sticking out of Drake's pocket, pointed in his direction, which caused Logan's face to pale even further. He stood up and the two of them walked back into the Palmwoods, Drake keeping the gun hidden by pulling Logan in front of him. With the gun poking uncomfortably into his back, Logan walked through the lobby to the elevators. No one in the lobby was paying them any attention. Perfect.

When the elevator doors opened, Drake roughly shoved Logan inside. The doors slid shut, leaving them all alone. Logan watched Drake pull a small bottle filled with some liquid and a white cloth out of his other pocket.

"What are you doing?" Logan asked when he saw Drake pour the liquid onto the cloth. Drake ignored him, and Logan's eyes widened in shock when Drake firmly put the wet cloth over Logan's mouth and nose. A strong chemical smell began to fill Logan's nose, and his heart stopped when he felt his vision start to fade. Logan struggled to push Drake off of him, but he was already starting to grow weaker. Logan looked at Drake one last time before he fell to the floor and everything went dark.

Kendall walked over to the table holding two pink strawberry smoothies. "I have your strawberry smoothie sir." Kendall said in a British accent. But then he realized that Logan wasn't sitting at the table. "Logan?" He looked around, expecting Logan to jump out and scare him. He walked around the park, searching for Logan. "Logan, I know you're hiding, come on out." Kendall looked around, but Logan did not appear. Then he had an idea.

Kendall sipped on his own smoothie as he walked over to the trash can and dangled Logan's smoothie over it. "If you don't come out now, I'll let go." Kendall said. He glanced around the park, waiting for his friend to come running while screaming "No! That's my smoothie!" But he didn't come. As a final attempt to get Logan to appear, he dropped Logan's smoothie in the trash. Nothing happened. Kendall looked around frantically. Where was Logan? Kendall switched into panic mode as he threw his own half-gone smoothie in the trash as he raced back to the Palmwoods, hoping he would find Logan there.

Instead, he saw Jo. "Hey Jo, have you seen Logan anywhere?" He asked frantically.

"No. Why, is something wrong?" She gave her boyfriend a look of concern.

"Well, I was with Logan in the park. I walked away for a quick minute, and when I came back he was gone. I looked everywhere but I couldn't find him." Kendall's breathing started to quicken, so Jo put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Hey calm down. I'm sure he'll turn up. Have you checked your apartment?" Kendall shook his head and ran to the elevators, leaving Jo standing there, her face one of surprise and concern.

"Come on, come on," Kendall whispered impatiently while he waited for the doors to open. When they did, he ran in, grateful that nobody was inside. When the elevator opened to his floor, he ran as fast as he could through the hallway and into his apartment.

"Kendall, slow down. What's the hurry?" His mom asked from the kitchen.

"Have you guys seen Logan anywhere?" Kendall said out of breath.

"No, not since you guys left this morning," His mother answered. Kendall looked at Katie, who was at the counter on her computer. She simply shook her head.

He turned his gaze to James and Carlos, who were both reading magazines. "No, we haven't seen him," James called out. They both put down their magazines and looked curiously at Kendall. "Why, what happened?" James asked.

"Well, Logan was acting weird, so I told him to sit down while I went to go get our drinks. But when I came back, he was gone. I looked everywhere but no sign of him," Kendall said.

"I'm sure he'll turn up," His mother said reassuringly, but Kendall could hear the slight worry in her voice.

"Wait, what do you mean he was acting weird?" Carlos asked.

"Well, it all started when…" Kendall trailed off as a thought came to his head. Carlos raised his eyebrows, silently asking him to continue. "When he saw Drake Parker in the elevator."

"Wait, do you mean the Drake Parker that had major anger issues? What's he doing here?" James asked.

"I don't know, but when Logan saw him, he started shaking. He looked scared out of his mind." Kendall remembered the look of terror Logan had had on his face. Why had he been so terrified? "Wait, what if Drake had something to do with this? What if he did something to Logan? What if…?"

"Hey calm down. Look, if Logan doesn't show up by dinner tonight, we'll call the police, and we can tell them about Drake. Okay?" His mother said. Kendall nodded. Kendall walked to his bedroom, plopped onto his bed, and sighed. He turned his head to look at Logan's empty bed.

Kendall sighed. "Where are you, Logan?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: I'M NOT DEAD I SWEAR! DON'T KILL ME! *dodges knives and flaming arrows* I'M SORRY! School found out that I still had time to write fanfiction and decided to put an end to my free time. What little free time I got was spent trying to get any amount of sleep that I could. (Partially my fault for taking 4 AP classes, but still). I love you all and if you're still here after a surprise month-long hiatus thank you so much. I'll try not to disappoint you.**

 **Behold! Chapter 10!**

Logan woke up to a throbbing headache. He squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to block out the pain. He tried to raise his hands to rub on his temples, but he discovered that they wouldn't move. He snapped his eyes open and saw that he was back in Drake's apartment. His jacket had been removed and it was now lying on the old sofa. Logan looked over his shoulder and saw that his hands were handcuffed behind a pipe that ran straight from the floor to the ceiling. He pulled on his restraints as he started to panic, but they held firm.

"Nice to see you're awake." Logan turned to see Drake walking out of the kitchen towards him. Logan slowly shrunk into the wall as Drake approached him. When Drake was standing right in front of Logan, he bent down and pulled something out of his pocket. Logan let out a small whimper when he saw the blade in Drake's hand.

Logan had never felt so scared in his life. Not when he got lost in the mall for three hours when he was six years old. Not when the guys locked him in a haunted house all night when he was only nine. Not when he had to run through dark alleys to escape from the crazed fangirls chasing him. Not even when he and the guys had been kidnapped by Hawk. If he had a choice, he would have rather been taken again by Hawk then by Drake. Hawk didn't have a thing for causing Logan extreme physical pain, while it seemed to be what Drake lived for.

"By the way, don't think you're getting rescued from this. I asked Mr. Bitters to give me a room far away from any neighbors. You know, since I knew you and me would get to spend some time together here. There are 3 floors between us and the nearest people. Do you know what this means?" Logan didn't respond, but rather tried to cower further into the wall. "No matter how loud you scream, no one will be able to hear you. I get you all to myself." Drake smiled. His grin was evil and bloodthirsty. Logan widened his eyes in terror as Drake brought the knife back.

 **BTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTR**

It was evening, and since Logan had not shown up, Mrs. Knight had called the police. Now, 10 minutes later, the Knight family, James, and Carlos were all seated on the couch with 3 policemen sitting across from them.

"Can you please explain what happened?" One of the officers asked. Kendall explained all that happened, starting with seeing Drake that morning, then Logan disappearing in the park. The officers took notes as he spoke, and when he finished they thanked him for his time and left.

"Are you okay honey?" Mrs. Knight asked while she hugged her son.

"I just really hope that Logan's okay." Kendall couldn't believe that this was actually happening. Logan, his lifelong best friend, was _missing._ He had heard so many stories of a family's heartache when someone in their family disappeared. Only now did he truly understand their pain. And he didn't want to recall how many of those stories had ended badly; it would just break his heart even more.

"I know, sweetie. I know." His mother said softly. Kendall stood up and raced to him and Logan's room and slammed the door, not wanting anyone to see him cry. He hadn't planned on crying, but being interviewed by cops made the situation terrifying real. Kendall climbed onto his bed and started to sob into his pillow.

Kendall then heard this bedroom door open. "Mom, I just need to be alone." He yelled, keeping his face buried in his pillow. When he heard no response, Kendall turned around and saw Carlos and James standing in the doorway.

"Oh, hey guys." Kendall rubbed his eyes and sat up.

"Are you alright?" Carlos said softly as he and James sat on the bed on either side of him.

"No, I'm not. This is all my fault. If I hadn't left him alone, this wouldn't have happened. He would be safe. What if Logan's alone? What if he's hurt? What if some murderous psychopath has him? What if he's…?" Kendall stopped, not wanting to say that word aloud.

James, realizing what Kendall was too scared to say, shook his head. "No. That's not going to happen. Logan's going to be okay. We'll get him back. He will come back to us."

Kendall looked over at Logan's bed. "I hope so." Kendall said weakly. James and Carlos followed his gaze and sighed. "I just miss him so much." Kendall said, his voice cracking as he started to cry.

Carlos sighed. "We all do."

 **BTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTR**

After Katie went to bed, Mrs. Knight went to Kendall and Logan's room to check on the boys. She opened the door slowly and saw Kendall sleeping on his bed, and James and Carlos sleeping on the floor. Her heart broke when she saw wet tears staining Kendall's pillow. She knew that all three of the guys loved Logan, but Logan was very special to Kendall. Kendall had a special bond with Logan that he could never really have with James or Carlos. Logan was his best friend out of all his best friends. Now that Logan was gone, and no one had any idea what was happening to him, Mrs. Knight couldn't even imagine what the boys were going through. She wished that Kendall didn't feel so guilty, and that he would realize that this wasn't his fault.

Mrs. Knight had always loved Logan too. He may be a total nerd, but he was a great person to be around. She had always enjoyed having Logan over when Kendall invited him to hang out. She and Logan's mom would spend hours talking about Kendall and Logan's friendship. Especially since when Logan had first moved to Minnesota in elementary school, he had always been picked on because he was so small and nerdy. Mrs. Mitchell had always wanted to thank Kendall for befriending her son and letting him in with his group of friends, and for sticking up for Logan when he got picked on. They had always tried to protect Logan, but now that he had been taken from them, Mrs. Knight could only imagine how worried they were for Logan's safety.

Mrs. Knight went over to Kendall and pulled the covers over him. She then went to the closet, got out an extra blanket, and draped it over Carlos and James.

"We'll find him." She whispered as she walked out towards her own room.

 **BTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTR**

Logan spat the blood in his mouth out onto the floor. It had grown dark outside. According to the clock, Drake had been beating him for almost four hours. Logan guessed by the feeling of intense burning pain in his chest that some of his ribs had to be broken, and his jaw was getting close to that point if not there already. He was bleeding from many cuts that were all over his chest and arms, some of them deep and bleeding enough to make Logan more worried. His arms also had multiple burns from where Drake had placed a heated blade on his bare skin, ignoring Logan's screams as he put the red-hot metal on his skin again and again. Logan looked up and saw that Drake had reheated the knife on the stove, and the blade was now bright orange. He started to whimper as Drake walked over to him, a heated blade in his hand and a devilish grin on his face.

"Stop. Please," Logan pleaded, his voice barely above a whisper.

Drake went back to the counter and set the knife down. He went back to Logan and locked his hand tightly around Logan's throat. Logan stared at him in shock as he started choking and gasping, trying to get air into his lungs. Drake simply smiled at him, apparently amused as Logan's face darkened and his lips started to turn blue. Then he finally released Logan, who starting coughing and gasping.

Drake scoffed at him. "You're such a wimp, and so worthless. I don't understand why those people you call your friends haven't kicked you out of the band yet. They would be so much better without you. You're so scared of everything," Drake swung his fist, and Logan squeezed his eyes shut and braced himself for the blow, but it never came. He opened his eyes and saw that Drake had stopped his fist just a few inches from Logan's face.

"See, it don't take much to scare you." Drake eyed the knife on the counter. "You know what, that's all for today. I'm tired." Drake went and opened the drawer in the end table by the couch. Logan's face paled when Drake pulled out a gun. "If you try anything funny." He set the gun on top of the table, pointed in Logan's direction. "There'll be consequences." Drake climbed onto the sofa, closed his eyes, and drifted off to sleep without another word.

Logan closed his eyes as well. He was beyond exhausted. And he sure as heck did not want to lie awake the whole night trying to block out the fact that his whole body was screaming at him. Logan had only felt this much pain once before with Drake, and it wasn't something he was fond of repeating. Logan closed his eyes and let his mind float away, away from this horrible apartment, away from the pain, away from Drake. He thought of his friends, memories of their childhood, all the happy memories before Drake came into the picture. Logan smiled as he remembered those sweet, painless memories, and soon he fell into a dreamless slumber.


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Note: Happy Valentine's Day! And what better way to celebrate than with another chapter of Worst Nightmare! Yay! Violence!**

 **Authors Note continued: I do not advocate violence I swear.**

 **Enjoy!**

Kendall, however, wasn't as lucky. His sleep was plagued with nightmares. He woke up panting, trying to make sense of the horror he had just witnessed. He had been in a dark mist, wandering around completely lost, when he had heard screams behind him that made his blood run cold. He turned around and saw Logan curled up on the ground, crying out in agony. Kendall cringed when Logan's eyes met his. The total fear and pain he saw in Logan's eyes made his heart drop.

"Kendall, help me. He's gonna kill me. Please, help me," Logan begged in a shaky voice, tears starting to fall down his cheeks. All of a sudden, Logan let out another anguished cry. "Kendall, make it stop. It hurts!" Logan wailed as his body began to tremble from the pain.

"Logan!" Kendall yelled as he tried to run to the aid of his friend, but discovered that he couldn't move. He looked back at his friend. Each cry he made was another blow to his broken heart. "Logan!" Kendall shouted.

"Kendall! Help me! Please make it stop! Please! Kendall!" Logan screamed. Then, Kendall heard a click that made his heart stop.

"No!" He yelled as the sound of a gunshot rang through the darkness, and Kendall woke up.

He brushed his fingers through his unkempt hair, trying to slow his heart rate. He had never seen Logan in so much pain before, and he sure did not want to see it again. That uncontained look of fear in his eyes. That facial expression that looked pained and completely terrified. Those horrible cries of agony had rocked him to his core. He knew that he wasn't going to be able to erase those from his memory for a long time.

Once he felt slightly better, he got out of bed and walked to the main room in their apartment. He noticed that James and Carlos were already sitting at the breakfast table, and he saw that they both seemed a little shaky.

"Nightmares?" He asked quietly. They both nodded glumly.

"Me too," He said sadly.

Kendall grabbed a bowl and a spoon from the cupboard, and some cereal from the pantry, before joining his bandmates at the table. He flinched when the sound of the cereal hitting the bottom of his bowl broke the fragile silence.

"Can you pass the milk, please?" Kendall whispered. James handed the almost empty jug to him, and Kendall poured the rest of it into his bowl. "Where's mom and Katie?" Kendall asked, seeing that they were nowhere to be found.

"They're still sleeping," James responded.

The guys finished the rest of their breakfast in complete silence. All Kendall did as he ate was stare at the unoccupied chair that should have been taken by Logan's smiling, happy self. He heard a sniffle and he looked to his left to see Carlos looking at the empty chair as well, and that he had started crying. Kendall stood up, with James following suit, walked around to Carlos's side of the table, and hugged him. "He'll come back." Kendall whispered softly. "He'll come home." Logan just had to be found. They needed him to tell them that everything was going to be okay. They needed to hear his sweet voice again. They needed to know that he was okay.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Kendall released his friends and went to open the door. It was the three police officers who had been there the previous night.

"Hello. Is your mom home?" The one on the right said.

"No, she's still sleeping, and I don't want to disturb her. What's happened?" He asked, now really worried.

"May we come in?" The officer asked.

"Of course. Have a seat." Kendall replied politely as he gestured for them to come inside.

They all sat down on the bright couch. "Your mom asked us to let you all know when we find something. Well, there has been a development in the case, and we might just know where Logan is." The officer glanced at his colleagues before continuing. "We went through the Palmwoods security footage and we saw a man named Drake Parker take him at gunpoint," He finished as he held up a picture of Drake. "Do you know him?" The policeman asked.

"Yes," The boys said coldly as shock and anger built up inside him. They were mad enough that this guy had kidnapped their Logan. But that he had held him at gunpoint, they couldn't imagine how scared Logan had to have been, and that made them even angrier. No one does that to Logan, to _their_ Logan. The guys mentally promised themselves that if they ever got their hands on Drake, they would make him regret coming anywhere near Logan.

The officer continued. "We spoke with a Reginald Bitters, and got the apartment that he is staying in. We have called in a response team, and they are starting to get ready to go in now."

Carlos interrupted. "Why would you need to call in a response team?" He asked curiously.

"It's just in case," The officer responded.

"What do you mean just in case?" Now James was curious. The officer glanced at his buddies, and with a confirming nod from each, he answered.

"Drake Parker has a history of violent tendencies and aggression; he even has a few aggravated assaults on his record. When we go in there, he may react violently." Kendall put his hand over his mouth in disbelief and panic. The mere thought of Logan being at the mercy of this cold-blooded monster made his blood boil. He couldn't even imagine what Logan was thinking. Was he scared? What had Kendall worried the most was the fact that Drake was _violent._ What if he was hurting Logan? What if he was torturing him? Kendall felt sick as each worst case scenario raced through his head a million miles a minute.

"Can we come with you guys to the apartment?" Kendall asked hopefully.

"I'm sorry, but no. We can't risk putting you guys in danger if something goes wrong."

Kendall immediately shot up and gave the cop a hard glare. "Do you think I care?! The only person in danger right now is Logan, and we care about him more than anything, so we are not going to just sit here while our friend is in there! We are going to be there for him. If something goes wrong, you bet we'll be there to save him, because that's what we do! We look out for each other, and we stick together, no matter what happens!" Kendall got surprised looks from his bandmates, but soon they looked at him with determination, showing that they felt the same way.

The policemen, however, just stared at him in astonishment. It was obvious that this boy was not going to stand by and wait by a long shot. "Alright. But listen, you have to stay behind us at all times. You will listen to all of the instructions we give you, and you will follow them to the dot. And lastly, don't do anything stupid. I don't need you guys getting yourselves hurt," The policeman said firmly. The cops stood up, and the boys followed after them. "Let's go get your friend back," He said. The guys followed the policemen out the door, ready to do whatever it would take to bring Logan home.

 **BTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTR**

Logan awoke to immense pain everywhere. He winced as he opened his eyes and bright morning light invaded his sight. He blinked rapidly as he tried to adjust his eyes to the light. When he could finally see again, he glanced over to the couch and saw that Drake was not there. He then picked up on the faint sound of running water. Realizing that Drake was taking a shower, he saw an opportunity. Logan began to pull as hard as he could against the cuffs binding him, ignoring the pain as they bit into his wrists. They wouldn't break. He tried to pull the pipe out of the wall, but that also resulted in failure.

He nearly cried out for help, but stopped himself as he remembered Drake's warning. Besides, no one would be able to hear him, and the only person that would be in earshot would most likely kill him on the spot. Logan couldn't let that happen. He needed to stay alive to give enough time for his bandmates to find him. Unfortunately, his chances of survival seemed to be getting slimmer by the second.

He imagined how his friends would react if they found out that he was murdered. They would most likely be completely devastated, especially Kendall. Kendall would probably blame himself and go to that place deep in his mind that he would always go to when he was grieving. The last time Logan had seen Kendall in that state was when his father, who he was really close to, left. Logan remembered how long it had taken for Kendall to come out of his mental prison. Too long.

Carlos was harder to imagine. Carlos was always so happy and full of energy, it was hard to picture him sad and grieving. It would not be an easy change for him. James would probably try to stay strong as he would comfort Carlos and try to drag Kendall out of his own world and get him to engage with the reality around him while he tried to hide his own sadness. Logan had to get back to them; he couldn't leave his friends like that. But it wasn't exactly up to him.

Logan's head jerked towards the bathroom when the water stopped. About two minutes later Drake stepped out fully dressed.

"Glad to see that you're finally awake," Drake said as he walked into the kitchen and put two slices of bread into the toaster. Logan's mouth watered when the soothing smell of toast soon began to fill the apartment. As if on cue, Logan's stomach rumbled. Logan sighed. He knew from past experiences with Drake that the food would not be shared with him. Drake would enjoy his meals and leave Logan to starve. The timer dinged and Logan watched Drake pull out two pieces of perfectly toasted bread, the sight not helping the fact of how extremely hungry he was. He wanted that food so bad. Anything to get rid of the stale and metallic taste of dried blood in his mouth.

Drake set the toast on a plate and took it to the table. He munched on his breakfast while reading a newspaper, acting like Logan wasn't even there. Logan was tempted to ask for something to eat, but he knew better. Last time he did that, he had received a few hard kicks before Drake returned to his meal. And right now, Logan did not want to anger Drake any more than he already was. He had loved ones he had to get back to. His heart sank as he thought of home. Safe, being in the comfort of his friends, not having to worry about a psychopath who was out to get him. He missed that life more than anything. He felt a tear roll down his cheek, and he quickly brushed it off with his arm. Why couldn't things go back to normal? He wished that this would all be a dream, and that any minute now he would wake up in the safety of his own bed.

When Drake finished his toast, he put his plate in the sink and grabbed the knife off the counter. "You know, there's something different about this visit, Logan." He said as he slowly walked to where Logan was sitting.

Looking up and realizing that Drake was staring at him expectantly, he asked hoarsely, "What?"

"I don't need to worry about how much I damage you. Do you wanna know why that is?" Logan just looked at him, too scared to ask. Drake bent down in front of Logan, blade in hand. "You're not going home this time," Logan froze. All of a sudden, he couldn't talk or scream, couldn't say anything as fear completely overtook him. His eyes grew huge and his mind screamed for someone, anyone, to come to his rescue. Without hesitation, Drake plunged the knife down.

Logan screamed.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: I'm back! My updating has seriously been lacking and I'm sorry. Don't kill me please:) I do have an announcement to make. I am currently planning a SEQUEL for this story! Yay! It will hopefully be just as good as this one, if not better! I hope you all read it once this story is over. If you liked this, you'll love the next one.**

 **Now I have a sad announcement. There are only 2 chapters left after this one. *cries* I am so grateful to all of you that have stuck with this story. *sobbing* I love you all!**

 **Anyway enjoy Chapter 12! Yay!**

Kendall, James and Carlos followed the policemen out of the elevator. The three officers from earlier were wearing bulletproof vests, as were a few other policemen that had joined them. As they went down the long hallway, they heard two muffled voices. The guys' hearts fell when they recognized the weaker voice as Logan's. "Don't worry Logie, we're almost there. Hang on," Kendall whispered, as if Logan would be able to hear his words of support while he faced the demon who was hurting him. When they were only a few feet away from the door to Drake's apartment, they all heard a scream that Kendall recognized with shock. It was the same wail he had heard from Logan in his nightmare.

Panicking, Kendall whispered, "Why don't you guys get in there?" when he saw that the cops stopped at the door and weren't going inside the apartment.

"We can't go in there now. We'd be going in blind," One officer said calmly, a little too calmly for his taste. His friend was being tortured in there for crying out loud! How could anyone be calm about this?!

Kendall observed one officer place a small tube with a screen on one end and a camera on the other end through the small hole in the door where the peephole should have been. He saw the officer looking at the screen widen his eyes, then he turned to the rest of the team and whispered something he couldn't hear. This only increased Kendall's panic. Why did the officer seem so surprised? What happened? He saw the policemen ready their guns, and the lead officer brought his foot back.

 **BTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTR**

Logan screamed in agony as the blade entered into his shoulder. Blinding pain surged throughout his body. He clenched his teeth as his body began to tremble from the horrendous pain. Logan cried out in anguish again as Drake twisted the blade before he pulled the knife back out, and he felt a warm liquid start to pour down his shoulder. He looked up to see Drake start towards the kitchen, but was surprised when he stopped, staring straight at the door. Logan painfully turned his head and through the hole where the missing peephole should have been he saw multiple shadows and heard the sound of heavy shoes. Police, he thought hopefully as he nearly laughed in relief. Finally, someone had come to save him from this wretched apartment.

His attention quickly snapped back to Drake when he ran towards Logan and pulled a key out of his pocket. He reached behind Logan and unlocked the handcuffs before he jerked Logan to his feet, resulting in more searing pain as his shoulder screamed in protest. He felt Drake put the knife to his throat right as the door burst open.

The officers stormed into the room, Carlos, James and Kendall following behind. "LAPD! Hands in the air!" The men shouted. Kendall peered around the officers' heads and nearly screamed at what he saw.

Drake had one hand on Logan's shoulder, and the other was holding a knife to Logan's throat. But Kendall's heart fell even more when he saw a dark pool of blood forming on Logan's shoulder, and that the knife had fresh blood on it. Drake stabbed him! Drake stabbed Logan, _their_ Logan! Kendall would've gladly jumped out and ripped Drake to shreds, but the policemen blocked him from getting to him.

"Put the guns down now, or I swear I'll kill him right here!" Drake shouted.

"I can't do that unless everybody here is safe," The lead officer said in a calm tone.

"You honestly think I won't do it!" He shouted again as he pressed the knife harder against Logan's throat, and Kendall saw a trickle of blood run down Logan's neck. Drake also squeezed Logan's bloody shoulder, and Kendall heard Logan cry out in pain. Kendall had had enough. He didn't care if he would get arrested for this. All he cared about was getting Logan out of this nightmare.

Kendall pushed past the barricade and stared Drake right in the eye. "Let him go," He said firmly, not tearing his gaze off of Drake.

Tears of joy came to Logan's eyes when he saw Kendall. A face that he almost thought he would never see again. Seeing his friends come to his rescue lifted his hopes. But as he remembered the knife at his throat, he considered the chance that he was going to get out of here alive. The odds weren't exactly in his favor.

Then he saw Carlos and James push past the line of police to stand next to Kendall. He felt Drake lower the knife slightly in surprise and he realized that he had an opportunity. I hope this works, Logan prayed silently. In the brief moment that Drake was distracted by these new opponents, in one swift motion, Logan pushed the knife away, spun around, and kicked Drake backwards away from him. Drake fell to the floor, and before he could get up to come after Logan two policemen were on top of him.

Logan was unable to celebrate this before he saw his vision begin to fog up. He wobbled as he started to feel dizzy and collapsed onto the floor as the room began to spin. He heard voices shouting, but they seemed to be becoming more and more distant. His vision started to thin, and he saw the blurry silhouettes of his friends come into view just before he slipped into the blackness.

"Logan! No, Logan stay with us!" Kendall shouted as he kneeled next to his fallen bandmate. James grabbed the towel by the sink and placed them firmly on Logan's shoulder in an attempt to stop the bleeding. Kendall looked at Logan's white shirt that was now stained a deep red. "So much blood," he muttered indistinctly.

"Get out of the way!" Kendall heard someone say behind him before he felt hands pull him up to his feet. He and the guys watched as paramedics knelt down by Logan.

Through the medics trying to help Logan, he saw Logan's arms and he noticed that his wrists were irritated and cut in some areas. Then a faint glint caught his eye and he turned to his right. He saw a pair of open handcuffs sitting next to a plumbing pipe, and the wall and floor around it were stained with blood. "What did he do to you, Logan?" He whispered quietly to himself as images of what could have happened began to flash through his head.

Kendall then felt like someone was watching him. He turned around to see Drake glaring at him as he was led out the door in cuffs. Kendall glared back, enraged at how cruel this guy had been. What kind of demon could do something like this to someone as kind and innocent as Logan? Kendall thought angrily. He turned back around and watched the doctors lift Logan onto a stretcher. They rolled Logan out the door, with Kendall, Carlos and James following closely behind. They rushed inside the elevators and waited anxiously for the elevator to reach the ground floor. When the doors finally opened, they raced through the lobby, with everybody staring in shock, especially Camille, when they saw who was on the stretcher.

"Can we come with?" Carlos asked when they got to the ambulance that was waiting outside.

"No, there isn't enough room for all of you. You guys can ride in one of the police cruisers." Without another word, the guys ran to the nearest police car and climbed in the backseat. The policeman, understanding the situation, started the car and followed the ambulance towards the hospital. The guys stared at the ambulance the whole ride, knowing that inside, their best friend was clinging to life. When they arrived at the hospital, the boys raced out of the cruiser and followed the doctors inside. They followed them as they raced Logan into a room down the hall, but were stopped by a nurse.

"I'm sorry boys, but you can't come inside. Medical personnel only," She said bluntly before she shut the door behind her, leaving them to wait in silence, not knowing the fate of their fallen bandmate.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: I know most of my original readers are probably gone by now. I don't really have much of an excuse other than school just got a lot more stressful and time-consuming than it already was. I'm literally posting this after doing 6 hours of homework. (And this is one of my easier nights for schoolwork). If you are still here then thank you. There is one more chapter left in this story, then I will post the sequel starting in May if you're interested in reading that.**

 **Thank you for sticking with me. My updating has not been consistent and that's my fault. I love you all!**

After four hours of waiting anxiously, a doctor finally walked out of the operating room, wearing an unreadable expression. "Is he okay?" They all said in unison.

The doctor smiled. "I know you don't want to hear me explain how, so I'll get to the point. He is stable and he's conscious. He's asking for you guys," He said, gesturing to the room while all the doctors and nurses walked out. They went into Logan's hospital room and saw him lying on a bed with an IV with painkillers in his arm, and a large bandage on his shoulder peeked out from the neckline of his shirt. Their faces fell when they saw the sadness in Logan's eyes. They walked sadly to the right side of Logan's bed.

"Hey guys," Logan said, his voice weak and hoarse.

"Hey," they whispered back. Kendall looked at Logan's arms and face as he shook his head in disbelief.

"Oh Logan," He sighed, his cracking voice hinting that he was on the verge of tears. "Of all people, why you?" Logan just looked at him solemnly.

They all turned their attention to the door when two police officers came in. "Are you Logan Mitchell?" One of the policemen said to the boy lying in the bed.

"Yeah," Logan responded softly.

"We need to get your statement on everything that happened, including the past." The officer said, making Logan see that somehow they found about the bullying in high school. How they did it was a mystery, one that Logan didn't really care about right now.

"Unless now is not a good time," The officer continued, sensing the heartbreak in the room.

"No, I just need to get it over with," Logan insisted.

"Whenever you're ready," The policeman said as he and his partners pulled up two chairs next to Logan's cot.

Logan nodded and proceeded to explain the nightmare he had gone through, starting with the simple insults and how they grew into beatings. James and Carlos just stared at him, horrified as they heard Logan explain the details of his nightmarish endeavor. But Kendall looked… betrayed. He was beyond upset that Logan didn't tell him about all this. He was also mad at himself for not realizing what was happening. He and the guys were Logan's protectors. He didn't know why Logan hadn't just told them about this. They could have stopped it. Logan had always complained that just because he was the weakest and smallest member of the band didn't mean that the other guys had to act like his older and protective brothers. It took a long time, but Logan had eventually been forced to accept the fact that he was always going to be babied by his bandmates.

When Logan got to his sophomore year, he started to break down in tears. "Hey like I said, we don't need to do this right now," The officer said sympathetically. Logan looked up at his friends as they all held onto his hand for support.

"I just need to get it out of the way," He said.

Logan continued on, and the guy's eyes widened even more when Logan began to describe the details of his first abduction. Kendall felt his head start to spin and he raced out the door, James and Carlos watching him understandingly. This had to be difficult for him to hear. It was difficult for _them_ to hear. But Kendall had always had a stronger bond with Logan.

In elementary school, Logan was the one that every student picked on. Kendall had seen how sad and lonely Logan had been, and had eventually befriended him. Kendall would always hang out with him, and without hesitation Kendall would stand up for Logan whenever anyone tried to give him a hard time. After a while, they became almost like brothers, and grew an unbreakable bond. Kendall and Logan had later on befriended James and Carlos, and they had been best friends ever since. But Kendall had always had a feeling to protect Logan from that day on. He would support Logan when he was struggling, be there for him when Logan was sad, and would try to keep Logan safe, to keep him from getting hurt again. James and Carlos understood that because Kendall was so protective of Logan, that the fact that Logan had practically been tortured under his nose had to be extremely upsetting for him to hear. James left the room to follow Kendall, leaving Carlos to stay and help Logan carry on.

Carlos looked down at his beaten best friend. He couldn't fathom why someone would go out of their way to hurt Logan. Logan was too nice. He loved every soul he came across, and everybody loved him back. He had never hurt anybody. Logan didn't deserve to suffer through this traumatic experience.

When James got out into the hallway, he saw Kendall pacing back and forth, looking sorrowful. "Hey, what's wrong?" James asked, although he was sure he already knew the answer.

"I'll tell you what's wrong. That ruthless psychopath hurt Logan. He tortured him, James! He tortured him! And Logan didn't tell us. He didn't tell anyone! Why wouldn't he just tell us? We could have stopped it!" Kendall yelled as James slowly put his arms around him. Kendall just wished that Logan had been more open. He could have been saved if he had just told someone what was happening. Keeping Logan away from harm was his duty. Logan told Kendall about everything that was troubling him, because he and Logan were closer in the same way that James and Carlos were. It was the way it was; no one had ever tried to change it. And Kendall couldn't understand why Logan had kept this a secret from his best friends. They could've helped him. They could've kept it from getting as far as it did.

"It's okay. He's going to prison. He can't hurt Logan anymore," James said in a hushed tone, trying to calm Kendall down.

"No!" Kendall shouted as he pushed James away. "It's not enough. That monster has to pay for what he did to Logan!"

"Kendall, calm down," James said while he walked closer to Kendall before slowly pulling him into another embrace. "It's okay." He whispered into Kendall's ear while he held his friend's sobbing, trembling frame. After a couple minutes, he pulled away. "Ready to go back in?" James asked.

"Yeah," Kendall replied solemnly.

Their heads jerked towards the hospital room as the two policemen left, indicating that Logan had finished up. Kendall and James gave each other a reassuring nod, and they walked back inside. James seated Kendall down on the couch by the window, and sat down next to him. Kendall couldn't believe that this was happening. One day they are all happily enjoying life in L.A., the next Logan's in the hospital with a freaking stab wound, along with many other injuries, and they find out that Logan had been practically tortured for almost three years. He simply couldn't believe how much Logan had been through, and how he had been able to keep it all together and act like nothing happened.

"Kendall?" He heard Logan's soft voice whisper.

The weakness in Logan's voice finally pushed him past the breaking point. Kendall jumped up. "This demon tortured you Logan. He abducted you for crying out loud! Twice! And you kept all this to yourself?! You didn't tell us! Why would you keep something like this a secret?" Kendall said angrily, his voice starting to rise in volume. What he heard next hit him like a hammer.

"Because he threatened to kill you."

He looked at Logan in surprise. "What?" He said, taken back by what Logan had said. He could only imagine how scared Logan must have felt. He couldn't imagine how Logan must have felt while he suffered and felt like he couldn't reach out. Logan had to have felt so… alone.

"He said that if I told you guys about what was going on, that he would come after you. I couldn't let you guys get hurt because of me. I just couldn't…" Logan would do anything to keep Drake from going after his friends; he didn't want them to feel his pain. They didn't deserve to be broken like he had.

Kendall simply couldn't believe what he was hearing. Who did this guy think he was? Did he think that he could just go around tormenting someone as innocent and sweet as Logan? That he can just beat him and threaten people that Logan cared about?

Kendall shouted, "Who does he think he is? How can he think it's okay to go around and hurt people because he thinks it's fun? I swear, if I get my hands on him…" He stopped when he saw that Logan was looking at him fearfully. Kendall realized that in between making him suffer, Drake must have spent a good amount of time raising his voice in angry threats at him, and his own shouting was probably a reminiscent of those painful memories.

"Oh. I'm so sorry Logan. I…"

"It's okay," Logan said, sending him a comforting smile. Logan held his hand out to Kendall. He took it and then gingerly hugged Logan, careful not to put pressure on Logan's broken ribs or wounded shoulder. James and Carlos joined in, and the four singers from Minnesota held each other close, all grateful that the nightmare was finally over.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Apology: I'm sorry that it has been three months since I last updated. I used to get annoyed when authors wouldn't post for months, but now I have more sympathy and understanding. If you are here reading this and have been loyal to me, thank you so much. You have all my love. I really am sorry for how long I've been making you all wait. I love you all. As a thank-you present, knowing that it doesn't fully make up for my absence, I will post the first chapter of the sequel on my page once I have uploaded this. I was going to wait a while before I posted the first chapter of the sequel, but I'm sick of having life get in the way of posting, and I'm sure you are sick of waiting.**

 **So, here is the final chapter of Worst Nightmare. And in a few minutes, the first chapter of the sequel, You're Not Alone!**

 _One month later…_

"Morning Logan." Kendall, James and Carlos said when Logan walked in, his arm still in a sling. Logan had come back earlier that week when his ribs had healed faster than expected. His shoulder was now almost completely healed.

His mother had come to the hospital three days after Logan had been brought in, and she almost never left his side the whole time she was there. After hearing all that had happened from a call from the police, she came straight out to California to comfort her son. After a week of work calling Mrs. Mitchell back to work in Minnesota, Mrs. Knight talked with her and reassured her that she would be able to care for her son for her. Mrs. Mitchell didn't want to leave Logan's side, but eventually she saw that Logan would be in good hands, so she left to go back to Minnesota.

Even though he knew it was wrong, Logan was glad when his mother finally went back home. One of the hardest parts of his recovery was looking his mother in the eye and saying he had lied to her for three years. That he had kept something like this a secret. It hurt to see the sadness in his mother's eyes as she looked at her damaged son, knowing that she had been completely oblivious while all of this happened. What kind of mother was she? Logan reassured her that it wasn't her fault, but that did little to ease her guilt.

Logan had been so happy when the doctors told him that he could finally go home, that he could go back to his normal life and be with his friends again. Life was almost back to normal, but there were a few changes.

Logan still went to his usual recording sessions with Gustavo, hang outs in the crib, dates with his on-again-off-again girlfriend Camille, and similar activities. But now, Gustavo reduced his yelling to avoid scaring Logan. The guys tried to be less rough on Logan when they were doing their usual dangerous stunts and activities. Camille was always asking Logan if he was okay, and she constantly worked to make Logan feel safe.

But those weren't the biggest changes. During the day, something small could trigger a flashback and the painful memories would push him over the edge. During the night, Logan's dreams were always invaded by horrific nightmares.

Logan never went anywhere alone. Everyone made sure somebody was with Logan at all times. And it didn't matter how many floors that he would have to go up or down, Logan never took the elevator.

But Logan wasn't worried. He wasn't scared anymore. Because this time, he had his friends. The friends who would stand up for him. The friends who would protect him. The friends who would calm him down when he woke up screaming in the middle of the night. The friends who would comfort him when he broke down. The friends who would always be with him. The friends who would gladly take the stairs with him. The friends who would make him feel safe. The friends who would never abandon him. Logan wasn't scared of the future because things weren't the same anymore. Now he knew he wasn't alone, and he would never be alone again.


End file.
